Terlalu Manis (Namun Juga Pahit)
by Mikoto no Cagayake
Summary: Kise yg cemburu dan marah karena Aomine dan Kasamatsu jadian. Padahal Kise masih suka Kasamatsu. Tapi, saat orang itu datang, Kise tak lg cemburu dan marah, justru Kise bahagia dengan orang itu karena ternyata orang itulah yg akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya ooc, gj mode: ON #cinta segitiga, LOL :D baca aja fic-nya mau jelas apa gak!


**Aku baru pertama kali bikin fanfic cinta segitiga (?), mungkin seru. Cinta segitiga antara Kise, Kasamatsu dan Aomine (OxO"). Terispirasi dari sebuah lagu yg sebetulnya mau dipake buat acara api unggun saat aku kemping nanti, tapi karena lagunya yg menurutku cocok buat fanfic ini, aku buat aja ^v^''.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki|| FanFic by me**

**Song from SLANK , title 'Terlalu Manis' (lirik lagu yg tulisannya **_**Italic)**_

**Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna!**

**Terlalu Manis (Namun Juga Pahit)**

_Kuambil gitar dan mulai memainkan _

_Lagu yang biasa kita nyanyikan_

_Tapi tak sepatah kata yang terucap_

_Hanya ingatan yang ada di kepala_

* * *

Kise mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memainkannya. Kise berniat menyanyi lagu kesukaanya yang menjadi lagu kesukaan Kasamatsu, senpai-nya. Tapi, Kise tidak menyanyikan lagu itu, Kise hanya bermain gitar biasa. Karena Kise kini sedang patah hati atau bisa dibilang cemburu. Kise cemburu karena senpai-nya, Kasamatsu Yukio, kini sudah menjadi milik orang yg membuat Kise suka basket, Aomine Daiki. Sejak sekolah Touo dan Kaijo bertarung, Aomine mulai mempunyai rasa suka kepada Kasamatsu. Sampai pada akhirnya Aomine mengutarakan rasa sukanya kepada Kasamatsu dan tak disangka Kasamatsu menerima perasaan Aomine itu. Kise yang mengetahui itu langsung sedih, marah dan cemburu.

* * *

_Hari berganti angin tetap berhembus_

_Cuaca berubah daun-daun tetap tumbuh_

_Kata hatiku pun tak berubah_

_Berjalan dengan apa adanya_

* * *

Hari Seninnya, Kise pergi ke sekolah dengan tampang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Yang asalnya ceria menjadi pundungan. Kalian sudah tau pasti penyebabnya apa. Pulang sekolah, kelompok basket Kaijo mengadakan latihan bermain basket untuk memperdalam permainan basket mereka agar lebih mantap dan bagus. Tapi, semua orang tertuju pada Kise. Kenapa? Karena Kise bermain dengan tidak bagus dan tak seperti biasanya. Yang biasanya kekuatan basketnya adalah meng-copy seseorang, sekarang Kise tidak meng-copy-nya. Bahkan sang kapten pun menggangap itu aneh. Kise berusaha semangat dalam latihannya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali baginya.

* * *

_Di malam yang dingin dan gelap sepi_

_Benakku melayang pada kisah kita_

* * *

Saat di rumah, malam harinya, Kise duduk di atas sofa miliknya sambil meminum segelas kopi. Pakaian yang dikenakan Kise terlihat sedikit lusuh dan rambutnya belum disisir. Kise frustasi. Aomine dan Kasamatsu jadian.

"SIALAN! Kenapa Aominecchi harus suka sama senpai!" teriak sang rambut pirang. Kise rasanya ingin menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di rumahnya untuk mengutarakan perasaan marahnya itu. Tiba-tiba Kise mengingat kejadian manisnya dengan Kasamatsu sebelum Aomine menyukai Kasamatsu. Ya, Kise dan Kasamatsu hampir sering bersama. Mulai dari bermain basket, mengobrol bersama dan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama. Kise ingin semua kenangan manis itu masih dilakukan sampai nanti. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Kise ingin menangis.

"Sial, aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Apa usaha anak kecil untuk mendapatkan mainannya itu kembali? Merebut dan mencarinya? Damn, i hate this. Hiks, hiks." beberapa butiran air mata pun berjatuhan ke atas lantai.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Kenangan yang indah bersamamu_

_Tinggallah mimpi_

* * *

Di sekolah, Kise melihat (sambil diam-diam tentunya) senpai-nya alias Kasamatsu yang sedang menelpon. Kise sadar dan tau, siapa yang sedang menelpon Kasamatsu. Dia Aomine. Aomine menelpon Kasamatsu. Lihat saja, sesekali wajah Kasamatsu memerah. Kise berusaha tak bersuara. Diam dan marahnya tak terbendung lagi. Kise berbalik berlari dan tak ingin mendengar suara Aomine dan Kasamatsu. Kenangan manis Kise dan Kasamatsu kini hanya mimpi. Tapi tak mudah bagi Kise untuk melupakannya.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Walau kita memang tak saling cinta_

_Tak kan terjadi... (diantara kita)_

* * *

Kise tak bisa menjadi pacar Kasamatsu. Karena Kasamatsu sudah ada yang punya. Kise punya banyak penggemar perempuan. Tapi Kise gak mau berpacaran dengan perempuan-perempuan itu. Yang membuat Kise heran, kenapa Aomine tidak memilih perempuan sebagai pacar orang yang dulu suka bermain 1 on 1 pada permainan basket dengan Kise? Sekali lagi, kenapa Aomine tak memilih salah satu fans perempuan Kise sebagai pacar orang yang membuat Kise suka pada basket? Kenapa Aomine harus suka dan pacaran dengan Kasamatsu? Itu yang membuat Kise heran sekaligus marah.

* * *

_Di malam yang dingin dan gelap sepi_

_Benakku melayang pada kisah kita_

* * *

Kise kira Kasamatsu akan suka padanya. Kise kira Kasamatsu akan menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan suka Aomine terhadap Aomine. Dua-duanya salah! Apakah sia-sia Kise selalu berkorban dan bersama untuk Kasamatsu? Senpai yang dicintainya.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Kenangan yang indah bersamamu_

_Tinggallah mimpi_

* * *

Di saat Kise tidur, Kise bermimpi Kise dan Kasamatsu tinggal bersama. Kise dan Kasamatsu layaknya keluarga baru. Bahagia datang. Namun takdir berkata salah. Kise dan Kasamatsu terpisahkan. Kasamatsu ditarik tangannya dan dibawa seseorang berambut biru tua, Aomine. Kise melihat wajah Kasamatsu yang senang itu karena bersama Aomine. Sedangkan Kise ditarik tangannya dan dibawa seseorang yang belum jelas mukanya. Namun Kise bisa melihat mata orang yang membawa Kise. Matanya berwarna merah dan kuning. Mata kuning itu... apakah orang itu menyukai Kise? Tiba-tiba, Kise terbangun dari mimpi yang kurang menyenangkan itu.

"Itu semua hanya mimpi... Siapa orang yang tak jelas menarikku di dalam mimpiku tadi? Sepertinya aku kenal dia." ujar si rambut pirang.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Walau kita memang tak saling cinta_

_Tak kan terjadi..._

* * *

Kasamatsu melihat tingkah aneh Kise yang membuat Kasamatsu penasaran. Kasamatsu pun menghampiri Kise. Kise lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan senpai-nya itu.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih, Kise? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh dan permainan basketmu kurang bagus dan fokus. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya senpai-nya itu.

Kise tak menjawab. Kise hanya diam seribu bahasa yang tak bisa Kise keluarkan lewat mulutnya itu. Kalimat yang dikatakan Kasamatsu hanya masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri seperti kereta api yang lewat saja. Mengingat basket, Kise enggan bermain basket dengan Kasamatsu.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

* * *

Bagi Kise kenangan itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan tapi terlalu pahit juga untuk Kise ingat selamanya.

* * *

_Kenangan yang indah bersamamu_

_Tinggallah mimpi_

* * *

Lama kelamaan, Kise mulai muak dengan masalahnya saat ini. Beberapa kenangan Kise dan Kasamatsu terhapus dalam memori ingatan Kise. Omong-omong, Kise masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang menariknya dalam mimpi. Kise ingin cari tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Kenangan yang indah... di dalam mimpi_

* * *

_Saat Kise sedang duduk di di bangku taman sambil baca novel, Kise menengok ke sebelah dan melihat seseorang. Orang itu agak jauh dari Kise. Kise penasaran siapa dia. Karena orang itu tau Kise melihatnya, langsung orang itu berlari ke belakang. Kise yang penasaran langsung mengikuti orang itu yang melihatnya tadi._

* * *

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Walau kita memang tak saling cinta_

_Tak kan terjadi..._

* * *

Kise berhasil menangkap tangan kanan orang itu. Saat Kise melihat wajah orang itu, Kise memang mengenalnya. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro yang pernah menjadi kapten di kelompok basket Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi hanya bisa diam melihat Kise di depan mata. Sedikit kemerahan menghiasi wajah Akashi. Kise ingat. Tenyata, orang yang menariknya itu di dalam mimpi adalah Akashi. Kise akhirnya membuka pembicaraan yang membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Apakah kau suka aku, Akashicchi?"

Akashicchi dengan malunya bagai kepiting rebus menganggukan kepalanya. Kise sedikit terkejut. Tapi apa yang Kise lakukan? Kise langsung memeluk Akashi. Pelukannya sangat erat namun bagi Akashi ini membuat Akashi senang.

"Ryota, jangan sedih. Aku tau kau benci terhadap Daiki karena dia telah berpacaran dengan senpai-mu, bukan? Tapi jujur aku suka sama kamu, Ryota.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu, Akashicchi."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di mulut Akashi. Akashi menerimannya. Itu pertanda Kise memang bukan berjodoh dengan Kasamatsu, tetapi dengan orang yang sedang diciumnya, Akashi. Ternyata takdir berkata lain. Inilah yang ternyata membuat Kise bahagia. Kise sudah bisa melupakan masalahnya sekarang. Kise senang dirinya bisa bahagia begitu pula dengan Aomine dan Kasamatsu yang sudah jadian.

* * *

BONUS! KiAka and AoKasa story!

# Suatu hari, Kise dan Akashi tak sengaja bertemu dengan Aomine dan Kasamatsu. 2 pasangan itu saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba seorang fujoshi yang muncul diantara mereka mengusulkan lomba 'siapa yang pasangannya lebih romantis?'. Tapi peraturan lombanya romantis itu tidak berlebihan dan masih dalam kondisi normal. Mendengar itu, KiAka pair and AoKasa pair berlomba! Mulai dari Kise yang memeluk Akashi hingga Akashi engap dan tak bisa keluar dari pelukan Kise. Dan Aomine yang mencium Kasamatsu hingga Kasamatsu hampir kehabisan nafas.

Sang fujoshi mengatakan "Ini lomba macam apa? Kok uke-nya pada tersiksa karena seme-nya? Ini lomba apa penyiksaan?"

Sampai akhirnya Akashi dan Kasamatsu kewalahan. Tapi seme-nya masih semangat untuk kegiatan lombanya. Mencium dan mendengar hal itu, Kasamatsu menendang Aomine dan Akashi melukai tangan kiri Kise dengan guntingnya. 2 Seme kesakitan dan 2 uke menyakiti mereka. Sudah tau pasti memalukan melakukannya di depan umum. Benar bukan? #

**THE END**

**Untuk lirik lagunya aku sesuaikan dengan nyanyiannya yg mengulang beberapa kali lirik lagunya. Hehe, gimana fanficnya? KiAka dan AoKasa dalam 1 fanfic :3!**

**Please Review! No Flame!**


End file.
